lessthanjakefandomcom-20200213-history
Anthology
Anthology is a DVD issued by Less Than Jake and released on June 21, 2011. It's a DVD compilation of four discs: three which include their live shows of all their records (with included rare bonus tracks that never made the album cut) and a fourth bonus disc that focuses on retrospective years on their carreer. Track Listing Disc 1 Hello Rockview #Last One Out of Liberty City #Help Save the Youth of America From Exploding #All My Best Friends Are Metalheads with Derron Nuhfer #Five State Drive with Derron Nuhfer #Nervous in the Alley with Derron Nuhfer #Motto #History of a Boring Town with Derron Nuhfer #Great American Sharpshooter #Danny Says #Big Crash #Theme Song for H Street #Richard Allen George...no, it's just Cheez #Scott Farcas Takes it on the Chin #Al's War Bonus Tracks #Mr. Chevy Celebrity (LTJ Karaoke) #Soundcheck #Only Human Pezcore #Liquor Store #My Very Own Flag #Johnny Quest Thinks We're Sellouts #Big #Shotgun #Black Coffee #Throw the Brick #Growing Up on a Couch #Blindsided #Downbeat #Jen Doesn't Like Me Anymore #Out of the Crowd #Robo #Where in the Hell is Mike Sinkovich? #Process #Three Quarts Drunk #Boomtown #Short on Ideas/One Last Cigarette Bonus Tracks #Motown Never Sounded So Good #How's My Driving, Doug Hastings? (LTJ Karaoke) #Last Train Disc 2 Anthem #Welcome to the New South #The Ghosts of Me and You #Look What Happened #The Science of Selling Yourself Short #Short Fuse Burning #Motown Never Sounded So Good #The Upwards War and the Down Turned Cycle #Best Wishes to Your Black Lung #She's Gonna Break Soon #That's Why They Call it a Union #Plastic Cup Politics #The Brightest Bulb Has Burned Out/Screws Fall Out Bonus Tracks #Growing Up on a Couch (LTJ Karaoke) #History of a Boring Town #Lucky Day #Chris' Dad Plays the Oldies Borders and Boundaries #Magnetic North #Kehoe #Suburban Myth with Derron Nuhfer #Look What Happened with Derron Nuhfer #Hell Looks a Lot Like L.A. with Derron Nuhfer #Mr. Chevy Celebrity #Gainesville Rock City with Derron Nuhfer #Malt Liquor Tastes Better When You've Got Problems #Bad Scene and a Basement Show #Is This Thing On? #Pete Jackson is Getting Married #1989 #Last Hour of the Last Day of Work #Bigger Picture #Faction Bonus Tracks #My Very Own Flag #Liquor Store (LTJ Karaoke) #Jay Frenzal Disc 3 Losing Streak #Automatic #Happyman/9th at Pine #Sugar in Your Gas Tank #Shindo #107 #Johnny Quest Thinks We're Sellouts #Krazy Glue with Derron Nuhfer #Never Going Back to New Jersey with Derron Nuhfer #How's My Driving, Doug Hastings? with Derron Nuhfer #Just Like Frank #Ask the Magic 8 Ball #Dopeman #Jen Doesn't Like Me Anymore #Rock-n-Roll Pizzeria #Lockdown with Derron Nuhfer Bonus Tracks #Losing Streak #Mixology of Tom Collins #Sleep it Off In With the Out Crowd #Soundtrack of My Life #A Still Life Franchise #Overrated (Everything Is) #Fall Apart #In-Dependence Day #Don't Fall Asleep on the Subway #Landmines and Landslides #The Rest of My Life #Mostly Memories #Let Her Go #Hopeless Case #P.S. Shock the World Bonus Tracks #Anchor (Twice) #Big #Behind the Scenes set to the song A.S.A.O.K. Disc 4 #Liquor Store #Laverne and Shirley/Last Train (from 3rd Alachua Music Harvest) #Howie J. Reynolds crowdsurfing to Out of the Crowd (from 3rd Alachua Music Harvest) #Where in the Hell is Mike Sinkovich? #Growing Up on a Couch (from St. Petersburg) #Out of the Crowd (from St. Petersburg) #Vinnie talks about Hello Rockview #Ask the Magic 8 Ball #Shindo/One Last Cigarette #Jen Doesn't Like Me Anymore #Roger talks about Y2K #My Very Own Flag #Warped Tour Montage set to Sleep it Off #Vinnie sings Love Boat on a New Zealand talk show #All My Best Friends Are Metalheads #How Now Brown Cow #Bridge and Tunnel Authority #Nervous in the Alley #We, the Uninspired #2006 Montage set to Soundtrack of My Life #Plastic Cup Politics (from Reading Festival 2006) #Last One Out of Liberty City (from Reading Festival 2006) #All My Best Friends Are Metalheads #Liquor Store #Three Quarts Drunk #Automatic #Dopeman #A Day in the Life of Chris set to Does the Lion City Still Roar? #Conviction Notice (from Poughkeepsie) #Sugar in Your Gas Tank (from Poughkeepsie) #The Science of Selling Yourself Short (from Poughkeepsie) #South American Tour montage set to City of Gainesville/The State of Florida #Johnny Quest Thinks We're Sellouts #Overrated (Everything Is) #Gainesville Rock City Category:DVDs